The Donnie Party
by cynicalspring
Summary: Raph makes a hard decision when it comes to his family's survival. M for violence, theme, and creepiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well, another creeptastic story from yours truly. Halloween really gets my evil creative juices flowing! This will be a quick read, but it works better in chapter form. Read, Review, and most of all, Enjoy!

* * *

"Raph's right. We have to Mikey, and we have to do it now, before it goes bad."

Michelangelo let out an animalistic wail of grief & despair as he dropped to his knees and fell over into a fetal position, his frail body incapacitated with the sheer force of the sobs tearing through his form. Raphael placed a gentle but bony hand on his head, in a vain attempt to comfort his little brother, and turned to Leonardo.

"I'll do it. Don't let him see, Leo."

Leo's gaunt face was a mix of sorrow, regret, but above all grateful relief. The burden Raphael had just lifted off of his shoulders was one that nobody should ever bear, and it was one the eldest brother just couldn't have brought himself to carry despite their desperate situation.

"If you're going to do it, use this…"

Leo handed Raph his katana before gathering up his younger brother in his lap and rocking him while he turned them both towards the wall. Michelangelo was mumbling incoherently between sobs at this point. It was as if his mind just couldn't take the horror of what was about to be done and had shut down. Leonardo worried that the youngest turtle wouldn't survive this ordeal, at least not mentally. He pressed the side of Mikey's face close to his plastron and covered his other ear with his hand "shhhhhhh don't look Buddy, don't look, don't look, don't look…."

Raph shifted his eyes from his brothers and looked at the blade in his hand. His mind reeled at the abominable task at hand, but the survival of his family depended on it. He might not have been the leader, but Raph was always the strongest, the most emotionally hardened. He could do this, he would be the one that would do what was necessary to save his brothers. And he would be the one to shoulder the hatred and loathing they would all eventually come to feel if they ever made it home.

"I'm sorry." It was a barely audible whisper that his brothers never heard. He turned from them and went to work.

It was ok. They could hate him, because if they hated him it meant they were still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

6 Months Earlier

"GOD DAMN IT LEO! I KNEW IT WAS A FUCKIN' TRAP"

"SHUT IT RAPH! Blame isn't going to get us out of here, now calm the hell down!"

"He's right, dude. You need to chillax. Besides, Donnie will think of a way out of here, right bro?"

"I have to admit Mikey, the situation looks incredibly bleak, but we have time. I'm sure I can think of a way out of here."

Suddenly a voice came over a loudspeaker. It was authoritative. It was smug. It was Bishop.

"Welcome to Riverton, gentlemen. I trust you find your accommodations comfortable?"

Mikey was about to supply a witty retort but bishop's voice cut him off, and it wouldn't have done any good. It was a recording anyway.

"In case you were wondering where you are, you are now housed in an underground bunker on an abandoned military base in Wyoming.

You've caused us a lot of trouble, so we've decided to get CIA Black Ops involved, and I have to say their solution is beautiful in its simplicity. Since you always win in a fight, we simply won't fight you. We'll just store you away and let nature take its course.

You'll find there is no way in or out, the doors were built to withstand all manner of explosives, the air shafts are too small to crawl through, and you are miles underground smack in the middle of thousands of acres of government owned land. Just for Donatello here's a historical fun fact: This bunker was originally intended to house President Kennedy, if the cold war had taken a turn for the nuclear. Of course, we didn't put you up in the more extravagant area of the bunker; my apologies. Not to sound cliché but escape is futile, though I've no doubt you'll try.

You've been supplied with a month of rations & some water along with a few basic first aid supplies. I suggest you try to make them last. Starvation is one of the worst ways to die and I'm not without mercy, gentlemen. I've left you your weapons should you also need to be merciful, or should you decide to take the easy way out.

It has truly been a pleasure gentleman."

The recording ended and the four brothers looked at each other, a mix of anger, fear, disbelief and defiance.

"You've got ta be fuckin' kiddin' me." Raph dragged his palm down his face. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been stuck in the bunker for a little over a month, and things were getting pretty gross & desperate. Donatello had done some calculations and had managed to take the one month of rations and draw them into 4 months' worth. Of course this meant no extra expenditure of calories, so aside from basic calisthenics exercise & training were no longer allowed, and even then Donnie had warned them that they would be consuming at sub-survival levels for their metabolisms.

The lack of food was beginning to take effect, and each of the brothers was looking a little more lean than usual, but still relatively healthy.

The bunker had no running water & no bathroom. What little water they were allowed was for consumption only, neither of them had bathed in weeks. They had designated the far left corner as the rest room, and were doing their best to keep the area sanitary, but the smell was less than pleasant.

* * *

Three and a half months in the bunker had taken their toll. Michelangelo was beginning to unravel mentally. They had nothing in the bunker to keep their minds occupied. No books, no music, and Raphael had long ago smashed the speaker that had delivered Bishop's message beyond what Donatello could repair or remake. He had taken to telling himself stories, which had evolved into talking to himself and that had turned into something much more sinister.

Donatello had cut back the rations even further and Mikey's body was unable to take the ever shrinking meager amounts of food and water. He had begun to hallucinate and babble. The other three cut back their shares of food and water for a while so Mikey could regain his strength, but each time they cut him back he would become delusional. Leo Raph & Donnie decided to permanently decrease their shares of food so Mikey could stay sane, barely.

The sanitary conditions of the bunker went from bad to worse. They had run out of containers to use as chamber pots, and the cleaning rags they had made from some of the bedding were too soiled to be of any use.

The stench was unbearable.

* * *

Five months of sleepless nights, starvation & failed escape attempts began to take their toll on the brothers. They had taken to eating anything in the bunker that was edible. All leather supplies were gathered, and cut into thin strips and added to what was left of the food stores about a month ago. They maybe had another week's worth left.

The water bishop had left them ran out a few weeks back, but Donatello was able to rig up a small simple distillery prior to that. They were now drinking their own recycled urine.

The situation was desperate, and on top of it Donatello was sick. Really sick. He had developed a fever. A week ago he and his brothers had tried to stop Michelangelo from eating their own waste and Mikey had bitten him in the struggle. Hard. Donatello did his best to clean the wound but with the limited first aid "supplies" on hand (a few Band-Aids, a roll of gauze, and a couple packets of aspirin) he was unable to do an adequate job. He had blood poisoning.

Unless help got there quick it was only a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later the infection proved to be too much for his emaciated body and Donatello slipped into a coma. It was then that Raphael had brought up the idea. Leo struck him square in the jaw.

"Absolutely not, Raphael. How could you even think it?!" leo hissed.

"And the kittens were green like the sky and they were dancing around and around. Donnie loves kittens. We'll get him one, I'll show you." Mikey had fully disconnected from reality when Donnie fell into the coma. The part he played in it was just too much for his fragile mind.

"Here buddy, Raph and I need to talk so I'm going to need you to untie this, ok?" Leo sat him on one of the cots and handed him a Gordian's knot of sorts he had fashioned out of their masks. It seemed to do the trick when they needed him to keep busy. Mikey took the knot and looked up at leo with vacant eyes and nodded.

"Ok, but the rainbows are hugging and when they're done we get cereal. When do we get cereal?"

"Soon Buddy, soon. I'll be right back" Leo left Mikey and met raph back at Donnie's cot.

"He'd want us to do it Leo. I don't like it any more than you, but he ain't makin' it outta here and you know it. We have to." He faught back against the tears that were stinging his eyes and his voice hitched in his throat. "We have to… for Mikey. That kid ain't gonna live anotha week like this."

Leo opened his mouth to argue, but something made him stop. The hopelessness of their situation finally & truly sunk in. Donnie was dying, Mikey had gone off the deep end, and all four of them were starving to death. Worst of all, nobody was coming. For the first time ever, Leo gave up. His brother was right, but they would wait. Raph agreed.

* * *

Raphael woke up to the sounds of his brothers crying. Donatello had passed away that night.

He warily stood up and put a hand on Leo's shoulder "It's time."

"Jesus Raph! He's not even cold yet!"

"It's time for what? What is he talking about Leo?" It seemed that Donnie's death had pulled Mikey back (barely), although how long he would stay lucid was anyone's guess. Raph ignored his questions.

"It's now or never Leo, before it begins to rot, and it's of no use ta us"

"DAMN IT RAPH! HE'S NOT AN 'IT'! HE'S YOUR GOD DAMNED BROTHER AND HIS NAME IS DONNIE!"

"Donnie is gone. He's dead an we're not, not yet anyways. And if you want to keep on livin' that's not Donnie. Not anymore. That's food." The anger fell from Leo's face and was replaced by a mask of apathetic resolve. Mikey's eyes however, were wide with horror.

"That's not fucking funny Raph. Tell him he's not funny Leo. Tell him to stop joking like that…"

"He's not joking Mikey. I'm sorry buddy… We…. We have to. He's right."

At that moment what was left of Michelangelo's sanity was lost forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The days that followed were exacting, physically and emotionally. Raphael did what needed to be done as far as butchering and preserving their new food source; nothing went to waste. The only one who managed to eat that night was Michelangelo, a seeming silver lining to his psychosis. He ate because he didn't know what he was eating.

It was four days before Leo or Raph could bring themselves to do what was necessary. Leo spent those days on his cot crying and slipping in and out of an exhausted sleep. Raphael on the other hand, between the hunger and the weight of what he had done sleep just wouldn't come. He couldn't take his eyes off of the form laying stiff on the cot across the room, covered by the thin drab olive blanket. For four days he sat there staring, repeating his mantra of "I'm sorry". His brother… his smart, witty, inventive level headed brother was gone forever… and they had to… No. He couldn't think like that. Mikey was going to live that much longer because of Donatello & because he had the nerve to follow through.

Raph finally snapped out of his daze, picked up two of the paper thin strips of the now dried flesh, and sat down on Leo's cot. The amount of trouble he had rousing his brother was alarming.

"Leo! C'mon bro." His voice was grating in his own head "I can't do this by myself… Get up." He roughly shook Leo and finally managed to wake him. Once he sat up, Raph shoved the offensive meal into the hands of his older brother. Leo looked down at it, his hands trembling.

"We have ta eat, Leo. I can't take care a Mikey alone, and he can't take care of himself. So c'mon. We'll do it together. At the same time…"

Leonardo's eyes met Raph's and he nodded silently. He felt numb, outside himself, like he was watching some terrible movie and it wasn't really happening. He felt Raph help him close his hand around his meal, and lift his hand towards his face.

"That's it, bro. Ready… On the count-a three. One… Two… Three"

The two of them closed their eyes and bit off a piece of the jerky, chewing and hating themselves more than they ever had in that moment. Leo began to wretch, but Raph squeezed his forearm and encouraged his brother to keep the food down. But what Raph didn't know, could never know, was the hellish food didn't cause Leo to wretch, it was his immediate thought as he took his first bite.

God help him… his first thought was "That's delicious."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much all of my wonderful reviewers! SleepingSeeker, Katya44, Novus Ordo Seclorum, Luvgrentmnt, Acherelle1, & Mystery Guest Reviewer (fixed that typo b-t-dubs!)

I really appreciate the encouragement! I hope I'm creeping you all out enough! (≧σ≦)

* * *

"WHAT THA FUCK DID YOU DO LEO?! **_WHAT THA FUCK DID YOU DO_**?!"

Raph was poised over his brother, pinning him to the floor, a sai at his throat. Leo looked up at Raph with glassed over eyes, and began to both laugh & cry.

* * *

one week prior

The two months after Donatello had passed had proven just how broken the remaining brothers were. Raph continued to ration out food stores, but often had trouble eating, partially because of where the rations had come from but mostly because every bite he took was a bite Mikey & Leo went without. Every time he managed a meal, he spent days begging the decaying form on the adjacent cot for forgiveness. Sometimes he swore he could hear Donnie tell him it was ok. He was forgiven. But he would quickly steel himself against such notions. Someone had to stay sane and it was looking less and less like he could rely on Leo.

Leo had begun to act strange & withdrawn. He wanted nothing to do with his brothers and he had built himself a lean-to of sorts out of his cot facing towards the wall and spent most of his time in it alone. Raph figured he had just wanted some privacy after all they had been through, and he couldn't blame him.

Mikey wasn't faring any better. He hardly ever spoke, and when he did the words he strung together were more nonsensical than ever. His dementia had gotten to the point where he needed constant supervision, so Raph & Leo set up shifts. The most nourished of the three, he had the most energy, but even that was ebbing. He was soon bed-ridden.

Somewhere in those months, the meat Raph had tried to preserve had started to spoil. He had tried his best, but with all the rot, waste & decay in that room, it really wasn't a shock to either him or Leo. And he could have sworn the rations that he did managed to save went faster than they should have. It was just his imagination.

Besides, the day he had dreaded the most was finally here: They were now officially out of food.

….

Raph woke up to the sound of something dripping into one of the metal water containers and a distinct coppery smell hit his nostrils. Leo was mumbling.

"Mustn't waste it… mustn't let it go to waste…"

"Leo, everythin' alright? How's Mikey?" As he rolled off of his cot a horrific scene met his eyes. Leo was kneeling beside Mikey's bed, cradling the youngest's head in hands above one of the metal basins as a thick crimson liquid poured from his freshly cut carotid artery… Mikey's upper body was hanging off of the cot and Leo was bleeding him like a stuck pig. Their younger brother was dead & Leo had murdered him.

The next moments were a blur. Raph was on the eldest turtle like a wild animal. He let out a brutal cry as he shoved Leo to the ground and barely stopped himself from returning the favor and burying his sai up to its hilt in Leo's neck.

"WHAT THA FUCK DID YOU DO LEO?! **_WHAT THA FUCK DID YOU DO_**?!"

Leonardo began to laugh & cry. If ever there was a perfect picture of insanity, Leo was it.

"why?" He asked through gritted teeth "Just… tell me 'why?'"

Raph eased the sai off of Leo's throat and kicked the blood smeared katana across the room before getting off of his brother.

"Bishop had said… it's why he left them…. He left them for us…. For mercy…. Mustn't waste it…" Leo began to hungrily lick the blood off of his hands as he wept.

"Mercy?! YOU CALL THAT _MERCY_?! YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" He slapped Leo's hand away from his mouth "STOP IT!"

"He was dead anyway" Leo hissed. "Couldn't you see?! He was dying. He was weak... I helped him… I _saved_ him… I saved us. Don't you see?… now we can live… it's ok… you said it's ok!

Help me Raph, while it's still good…"


	7. Chapter 7

A quick, but hopefully creepy chapter! This story is really coming along briskly. I might even finish it today!

A big thanks to my wonderful reviewers again! SleepingSeeker, Baturtlesab1, and Mystery Guest!

Questions or Comments? Please call my 800 number or, you know, review :D

* * *

Raphael watched in abject terror as Leonardo cut strips of meat from his brother's bones. He had done the same only months ago with Donatello's remains, but somehow this was different. This was savage. Panic rose in his chest when he witnessed Leo take a bite of the bloody meat. Bile rose in his throat… he was… he was… _savoring_ it.

Raph's head was spinning… his mind was reeling and he began to dry heave. This isn't what he wanted… he never meant for this to happen. He only did what he did with Donatello because he was sure it would keep Leo & Mikey alive long enough for rescue to come. When it became clear that wasn't going to happen & Mikey's health began to decline even further, he had intended to watch over his brother and make him as comfortable as he could when his time came. He wasn't going to repeat the mistake he had made with Donnie. He couldn't bring himself back to that level of depravity. One brother was enough.

Seconds, minutes, hours? He was unsure how long he watched his brother gorge himself but he was snapped from his petrified thoughts when Leo walked over and dropped a misshapen thick chunk of freshly cut flesh in front of him. It hit the ground with a wet smack.

"Eat."

Raph just stared at his brother's blood covered emaciated face, aghast. Somehow it seemed twisted. Leo squatted down, picked up the piece of his brother and held it close to Raph's face

"Eat it, Raph. Not like last time… We'll eat as much as we can now… have a good meal… and then try and dry out the rest for later..."

Raphael just shook his head, clamped his eyes shut and leaned away from Leonardo as much as he could.

"I SAID EAT IT!… you'll like it… Mikey even _tastes_ funny."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's finished! Sorry for the long wait, but I really wanted a super creepy ending for you all. Hopefully you love it :3

* * *

_"Oppressive… yeah, that's the word I wanted." Leo looked up from his position on the floor to the rank figure under the sheet with appreciative eyes. "Thanks, Donnie. You always know what word I mean"_

_And it was oppressive; all of it. The darkness. The damp. The hunger. The smell…. But most of all was the silence._

_Leo weakly drew himself up on his hands and knees, and through the muck, mire, & filth, started to crawl his way toward Raph's cot._

_"I'm so hungry… is there anything left to eat?"_

* * *

Murderer…. Monster…. Vile wretch…. Those were just a few choice phrases rattling around Raphael's head, but he was unsure if they applied to himself or his brother or both, even more so after the incident with Mikey.

Most of the time he brooded in silence over whether or not he truly was a monster for what he did to Donatello, breaking his silence only with choked sobs and primal guttural screams in hopes that somehow it would ease the pain of losing two brothers, and watching a third slip into madness. And that is how he passed his days. Was it days? He'd lost track of the passing of time so long ago he wasn't sure anymore, and he didn't care. It could have only been hours for all he knew.

He just wanted it to end. He thought about it a lot. Sometimes he would lay on his side in his cot during his moments of calm clinging to one of his sai like a long lost lover. He would idly press his finger to one of the sharp points and imagine what it would feel like to drive it into his own neck. Or maybe his femoral artery...

Each time he imagined it, it was different, depending on his mood. The things he would tell each of his dead brothers, the note he would scratch into the wall somehow, and the manner of how he would end it. It was always different, with one exception… Before he killed himself, he always gave his raving, sadistic, blue banded brother the gift of mercy. And it kept him sane, the idea of that kind of control. He began to gather his strength and his courage to do what he needed to do.

* * *

Raph quietly observed Leo, as he addled around the dank confines of their prison. He tried to discern some sort of pattern in his brother's behavior and quickly a routine became evident. Raphael snorted back a laugh, and erased the grim smirk off of his face with a shake of his head.

Even lost in complete and utter madness, Leo was still Leo. Of course he had some sort of a schedule. Only the most anal retentive turtle on the earth would find a way to go insane and still stay organized. Eat "rations", sleep, yell at Mikey's quickly rotting corpse, rearrange the trash pile, accuse Raph of something-or-other, hunker down in his mattress fort and have imaginary conversation with Donnie. Repeat. Christ, that asshole even shat to a schedule.

Deep down, he was still the same brother he loved/hated, and that just made what he had to do harder. He chastised himself at that thought. _Fuck. It's just like before. That ain't ya' brotha.' Not anymore. Suck it up Raph, you gotta do this, you gotta. Then you can rest..._

Leo had gone into his shelter to sleep, and Raph waited until the sound of breathing was finally steady. He pulled one of his beloved sai from his belt and crept across the room, to his brother's fort. _I'll make it quick, I can do that much for him at least _He raised the sai above his hand and silently grabbed the corner of the blanket that was tented over his brother's sleeping form, steeling his nerves and poising for the strike. _One fluid motion Raph, like Splinta taught ya'…_

Faster than should have been possible in his physical state, Raphael flung aside the mattress and the sheet, and made to bring down his weapon and his eyes met his brothers. In that split second the song of steel cutting through air and flesh was all either brother could hear. Raph stumbled backward, and looked at his brother in disbelief, a bloody katana keeping the distance between them. He doubled over in pain and grabbed at his stomach, desperately trying to keep his entrails from spilling onto the floor. Leo loomed over him like a phantom.

"You know why I'm the leader, Raph?" Leo looked down at his brother in disgust as the air began to fill with smell of warm coppery blood & the stench of bowel. He shook the blood off of his blade in one sharp sweep and picked Raph's sai up off the floor.

"Because I don't hesitate." With that he drove the sai up to its hilt in Raph's chin.

* * *

_"So Hungry…" Leo had finally made it to Raph's bed, and peeled back the heavy moist blanket. The sickening sound of sticky blood combined with the rank stench of decay that hit his nostrils when the blanket lifted made his head swim._

_Despite his more pragmatic nature he carved off another slice of his brother and tried to take a bite. The taste was so foul it was all he could do to keep from gagging._

_"Damn it. FUCKING DAMN IT! There's nothing left to eat…." He slumped back to the floor and stared at his feet for what seemed like eternity, wiggling his toes, pondering._

_"Well… almost nothing..." a wistful tone in his voice._

_He took off his mask using it as a tourniquet at his knee, and in a smooth controlled slice, brought his katana down._

_the end._


End file.
